


Griff/Reader Fic Collection

by captaincastle



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: A short collection of oneshots of Griff/reader.





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit man when are you gonna introduce us to your girl?” 

“Who said I gotta a girl Bats?” Griff replied, not making eye contact. 

“Man you been grinnin’ non stop for weeks. That ain’t like you.”

“And there’s that hickey on your neck.” Buddy sassed. 

Griff smirked at the memory. 

“Damn her ass must be good for that grin.” 

Griff shot him a look. 

“That’s exactly why I don’t bring her around. She isn’t just a piece of ass.” 

“Griff man you gon’ soft on us now? Doc ain’t gonna like that.” 

Griff stood and put on his sunglasses. He grimaced and started to walk out. 

“You won’t be able to keep that secret long Griff!” Bats called out to Griff as he left. 

 

Griff doesn’t like this feeling. He feels…vulnerable now. 

He feels vulnerable with you but that’s different. He opened his heart up to you and he trusts you. He trusts you because you gave him his heart too. And there is nothing that will keep him from protecting your heart. 

He knew it was risky but he just fell so hard for you. 

Griff first saw you when he was getting a new tattoo. 

This one was on his forearm. He was sitting near the window of the shop, and he saw you walk by. He smiled at your delicate features and his first thought was what would it be like to make you laugh? 

A man walked up to you, and Griff saw a look of fear come across your face. 

Griff stopped the tattoo artist, and went outside. He didn’t even care that his forearm was stinging a little. He’s familiar with the feel of tattoos. 

Griff saw your fear as he approached and realized he didn’t exatctly come across as a friendly type. He made an effort to speak calmly. 

“Hey you wanna leave her alone?” 

“We were just talkin’ here man!” The man slurred obviously drunk. The man placed his hand on your shoulder and you jumped. You were frozen in fear. 

Griff moved to stand between you and the other man. 

“Leave her alone man. Go back to the bar.” 

The man made a weak attempt to push Griff, but Griff’s broad chest took the brunt of the hit. 

Griff didn’t budge. 

Griff swears he felt you press against his back a little. 

The man saw the look in Griff’s eyes and backed down. He stumbled away and slurred an apology. 

“You ok?” Griff turned to look at you. 

He saw your pink cheeks and he felt a twinge at how cute you are. You’re so opposite of the women he’d been with in the past. He was never much one for relationships. 

“Thank you,” you whispered. 

His heart clenched upon hearing your voice. Damn it was cute. 

“Griff,” he said and offered his hand to you. 

You replied with your name. He saw you looking at his tattoos on his arm. 

“That one’s not done.” He pointed to the unfinished tattoo on his forearm. “Let me get it done, then can I take you out for a drink?”

You flushed. 

“Shit sorry that was probably a little too forward.” He laughed in embarrassment.

“Ok.” You blushed again. What are you doing?

“Yeah?” he grinned. 

“I don’t usually do this.” 

“I don’t either.” 

“Can I watch?” you nodded towards his arm. 

“Hell yeah!” 

 

XX

Griff got the tattoo finished and he took you out for a drink. It pained him to take you home because he wanted to kiss you badly. But he knew you were different and he thought   
you deserved better than a quick one night stand in a shady motel. 

So he took you home. 

And you wrote your number on the palm of his hand. 

That was the beginning of your relationship. It started slow, but he made sure that you knew what he did before things got really serious. 

He kept you a secret, even when you moved in together he kept you a secret. He had to. 

 

XX

Griff came home and sighed as he walked in. He was worried. He looked over the little apartment you shared and was scared this would get taken from him. 

You walked in, wearing one of Griff’s tshirts. It was late and you had just showered. 

“Damn you’re cute.” He chuckled. 

“Do your friends know that the big bad Griff uses the word ‘cute’?” you teased and pulled off Griff’s sunglasses to see his eyes. 

His eyes looked sad. 

“Griff?” 

He led you to the couch and sat down. You sat down next to him and hugged your knees to your chest. 

“They know.” 

Your hand flew to your mouth. 

“How? Does Doc know?”

“Apparently I have been ‘too happy’ and I don’t think so.” 

“Happy?” you blushed. “You can’t just be in a good mood?” 

“You make me happy.” He stroked your cheek. “Don’t want this to get taken away cuz you made me grin too much.” 

You climbed into Griff’s lap. You hands weaved into his hair. Your fingertips stroked the shaved parts on the side of his hand and tugged on the longer strands. 

His hands slid up your bare thighs and grabbed your ass. 

You moaned a little. 

“I think I corrupted you baby,” Griff teased. “You used to be so shy.”

The memories of Griff being so gentle those first few times flashed in your mind. Your cheeks turned a little pink. 

Griff laughed. 

“Ok maybe you’re’ still a little shy in there.” 

You groaned and leaned into his chest. Your lips found his neck and you started to nibble a little. 

“Whoa whoa ease up there darlin’.” 

“What?” you pulled away, your cheeks bright red. “I’m sorry.” 

“Shit don’t you ever apologize for that. Just gotta be careful. One of the guys spotted some of your work on my neck today.” 

The color drained from your face. 

“It’s my fault?” 

“No sweetheart no, it’s mine I should’ve thought about it. I should’ve worn a different shirt today or somethin’.” 

“Griff! They know because of me!” 

“We’re gonna figure this out ok? And they don’t know it’s you. Doc doesn’t know.”

“He’s gonna found out.” 

“I’ll just lie and say it was some chick I hook up with. No more neck hickies.” 

You tried to laugh at his joke, but you were still worried. 

“But I like to kiss your neck,” you grinned back finally. “Guess I’ll just have to leave hickies in place they can’t see.” You teased. 

“Or I’ve got a better idea.” 

“What’s that Griff?” you ask as you smooth your hands up inside his shirt to take it off.

He took off his shirt and did the same to you. 

“I leave all the hickies on you….” he growled into your neck. He peeled off your shirt and kissed your neck roughly. He pressed his hands to your bare back to hold you to him as   
he kissed your skin. His beard and teeth scraped along as his lips were gently pressing into your skin. 

 

XX

Griff strokes a hand up your bare back and leaves chills in his wake. 

“Griff!” you shiver and pull up the covers and snuggle into him. 

He chuckles but tugs the covers down a little. 

“Wait.” 

He presses a soft kiss to your shoulder. His lips drag across your collarbone and he kisses your chest. His eyes flick up as he tugs the sheet down. He smirks and leans down to   
kiss sensitive skin. 

“This what they said made you happy?” you sat up. You pulled the sheet up to cover yourself as if embarrassed all of the sudden. 

“What?” 

“Sex.” 

His eyebrows creased. 

“Babe I ain’t gonna lie, it does make me happy, but it’s…..you. You make me happy. Doesn’t matter what we do. Hell just last week you’d made cookies and they tasted so damn good, and one of the guys asked me what I was smilin’ about. It was some damn cookies.” 

Your eyes got a little glossy but you relaxed. 

Griff sat up and tugged on the sheet a little bit. 

“C’mon girl don’t be shy.”

Your cheeks only got darker. 

“Something wrong?” Griff searched your face and he could tell it was something else. 

“They probably think I’m just some ass you get on the weekends.” 

Griff’s heart clenched. That’s exactly what they thought. 

“You ain’t just a piece of ass.” 

Tears welled up in your eyes. 

“Hey look at me, you’re more than just some ass. It’s your heart I love.”

“Really?” you sniffed. 

“Yeah baby.” He leaned in to press a kiss to your lips. “So much more than ass.” 

He pulled back and smiled. 

“Though you have a great little ass.” He teased with a wink. 

“Griff!” you slapped his chest playfully. 

“Got some other stuff I like too, that you’re hiding under that sheet.” He said it in such a matter of fact tone your cheeks got more red than they had all night.

He laughed again. Man he loved you. 

“What’s got you so shy now baby? Hmm?” he pressed a kiss to your neck. “Ain’t nothing under that sheet that I’ve not seen. My hands were all over ya about 15 minutes ago babe.   
Can’t hide from me.”

“I’m scared Griff.” 

“What of me? Babe you know I love your-“

“I’m scared they’ll take you from me.” 

Griff pulled you into his arms. That’s why you were wrapped in the blanket. To feel safe. 

His big tattooed hands rubbed your arm and back. 

“I’m gonna figure this out babe. Don’t worry. I promised you I’d take care of you.” 

You loosened your hold on the sheet to wrap around his neck. His arms slid inside and wrapped around your back. 

“I’ve got ya baby.” He kissed your neck again sweetly. His beard tickled and when you giggled, he smiled. 

He would never tell you he was worried, because right now he had you giggling and everything was ok.


	2. Chapter 2

“Damn baby.” Griff whispered as he kissed your skin. “you’re so beautiful.” 

“Griff…” you whined a little with embarrassment. You were supposed to be getting ready for work. Well you were half ready. You’re in your underwear but Griff had literally pulled you back into bed. You were on your back and he was kissing all over your exposed skin. “you’re just trying to butter me up.”

He’d been smirking as he kissed you, but that remark got him to look up at you. He creased his eyebrows a little, and smiled a genuine smile, not a cheeky one. 

“But you are beautiful baby.” He pressed a kissed to your chest. His big hands found your hips and he couldn’t help but smile at the contrast. His darker inked up hands on your pale smooth skin. 

His kisses trailed downward and he kissed your tummy. When he kissed a spot near your hip, you skin trembled and you gasped out and giggled. 

“What was that?” Griff teased, “you ticklish in that little spot mama?” an evil grin spread across his face. 

“Griff! No!” you yelped but it didn’t stop him. 

He dragged his lips across the spot and watched with delight as your skin trembled. His beard scraped along your skin as well and you laughed but also moaned. You choked out the sound and his decided to get his fingers in on it. 

He lightly traced his finger across your tummy. Chills rose on your skin and you were caught again between a laugh and a choked out moan. 

“Griff, please,” you whined. 

“Nuh uh baby. Griff found your little spot.” He continued to kiss it and started in on nibbling it now. His nose pressed into your tummy which still was making you laugh and moan from the nibbling. 

“Well….you got a few more spots I know about….” He looked up at you with a little wink, “but this one is new. Mad I didn’t discover it before. Hell, I’m down here enough, must’ve had other things on my mind.”

He tugged your underwear down just a little to see how far down it tickled you. 

“Griff!” your hips jerked up. 

His grin only grew wider and his tongue traced along your skin just under your tummy. Your skin was trembling constantly now and your heart was racing. 

“Don’t you have a bank to rob today or something?” you gasped out. 

“You tryin’ to get rid of me?” he winked again. “Nah baby the only thing I’m stealin’ today is kisses.”

You rolled your eyes, “Griff babe even for you that was a little lame.” 

He licked his lips, “yeah, but you’re blushing still, so I’d call that a win for me.” Another wink. 

Griff dragged his lips up your body, and pressed a firm kiss under your bra, “want me to steal some kisses from your other spots? Got two right in front of me.” 

“I want to go to work Griff.” Which was your weak attempt at trying to get out of bed. 

“Mmmm no you don’t baby. Why would you wanna work huh? You know Griff will make you feel gooood.” His hands ran up your thighs and squeezed. 

“You are such an asshole.” 

“Yeah but you love it,” he mumbled against your skin as he worked a hickey on your chest. 

“So what’s it gonna be baby? Gonna call in sick and let me make you feel good, or you gonna go to work and have to wait allllll day for me?” As he spoke he was sliding his hands under you. His fingers found the clasp of your bra. “C’mon. Tell me.” 

You let out a huff of defeat. 

“Thought so,” he said with a smug grin as he unclasped your bra.


	3. Chapter 3

When you found out about Griff’s “profession” he told you not to watch the news. You knew what he did but he didn’t want your opinion of him to change if you SAW what happened. Griff didn’t want to upset you more than he already had. He was desperately trying to get out. Not just for himself, but for you. And he couldn’t lose you in the process. 

Didn’t want you to be scared of him. 

But that’s not the full reason he told you not to watch the news. 

He’d never tell you, but he didn’t want you watching in case something happened to him. He didn’t want you to find out he was gone that way. 

And you did as he asked. You didn’t watch the news. 

You were so curious, but you figured the less you knew, the better. So you stayed away. On the days when Griff was “working” you always made sure you had something to occupy your mind while you were at work. You would find ways to exit yourself from the room if you heard someone talking about the bank robberies. You just didn’t want to know. 

Griff had a job today, a big one, he’d said.

He also said he’d be home before you got home from work. 

You couldn’t deny you were excited at what would be waiting for you when you got home. 

But when you turned the key to open the door, no one was home. 

All the lights were off, and there was no sign Griff had been home. 

His boots weren’t in the corner, his jacket wasn’t hanging on the back of a chair in the kitchen. His keys weren’t on the hook. 

You called out to him, and walked through the apartment, but found nothing. 

Now you were stuck. Because you knew not to call his phone. That could get him in trouble. It could disrupt the job, or draw attention to you. 

Maybe Griff is just late, you thought. But he’s never late? 

Griff is laid back, but he’s always on time. 

Maybe the job just took longer? 

It’s almost 6 o’clock now, and worry has taken over. 

Not sure of what to do, you make dinner. You’re not even that hungry but you eat anyway. 

It’s almost 8 o’clock and you give in. 

You turn on the news. 

Your fear is confirmed, and on a loop is a blurry video of the heist. 

The video only shows a fraction of what happened, you spot Griff, and two others on the team leaving the bank. You hear gunfire, and because there is commotion, you can’t tell what happens next. That’s when the video cuts out. 

The video continues to repeat and you start to feel dizzy. The gunfire on the TV seems to get louder. You cough, and run for the bathroom – throwing up your dinner. 

You rinse off your face with cool water, and try to breathe. You don’t know anything for sure yet. 

It’s 9:30 and still no updates. 

And you’re pacing in the living room. 

Your hands are shaking and you feel like you might throw up again, so you just keep pacing. 

10:15 pm. 

News report: one of the bank robbers was killed. Whereabouts of other two are unknown. 

Not sure of how to handle this, you collapse on the floor in a heap and cry. Your rest your head on the coffee table and sob. 

He has to be dead. Because why is he not home? 

11:30 pm. 

You’ve stopped crying, but now you’ve stripped down to your underwear, and are wearing one of Griff’s jackets. 

You’re sitting in Griff’s favorite chair, hugging your knee to yourself. You breathe in the scent of him on the jacket, and feel the material against your skin. You trace your thumb on a stain on the chair and smile at the memory. 

Griff had a cup of coffee in his hand, and you’d come in, wearing your new lingerie for him. He’d spilled some of the coffee on the chair while he was hurrying to put the cup down, so he could get his hands on you. 

You hugged your leg a little tighter, these fond memories were starting to hurt. Because what if he didn’t come back? He could be alive, but what if he was breaking it off with you? 

You sniffled and squeezed the fabric of the jacket in your hands. 

Then you heard the unmistakeable sound of Griff’s keys in the door. You jumped up and almost tripped as you flew to the front door. 

Griff barely opened the door before you were on him. Your arms were wrapped so tight around his neck, and you kissed whatever your mouth was near. You sobbed out his name as you kissed his ear over and over. Your arms wrapped tight in a hug. He squeezed you back and chuckled, kissing your neck. 

He patted your thighs, and you hopped up into his arms. He grabbed your ass with on hand, and his other hand steadied your back, as your legs wrapped around him. He kicked the door closed behind him and set you down to see what was up, because he could hear you crying. 

“I would say that’s the best damn welcome I ever got but you’re upset. What’s wrong baby?” 

“I thought you were dead Griff! Where were you?! And what happened to you??” you reached out to touch a big purple bruise on his cheek. He had a nice cut on his forehead too. 

“Ah shit,” he huffed when he saw the TV was on. 

“I thought you were going to be home before I got home from work!” 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I said ‘before you get up for work.’ I knew it’d be a late one. I’m sorry darlin.” 

“Oh,” your cheeks flushed with embarrassment. You felt tears well up in your eyes and you looked down at your toes. 

“Hey, look at me sweetheart,” Griff placed a forefinger under your chin to force you to look up at him. “It’s ok, I’m sorry I worried ya. And that was a damn good welcome home. 

Speaking of which, what are you wearin’ girl? Let me look at ya.” 

You blushed realizing you were still in your bra and panties, while wearing one of Griff’s jackets.

“You look damn gorgeous. I could just eat you up girl.” 

You’d averted your gaze again, and he ducked his head to make eye contact. 

“Let me stitch up that cut first,” you said, trying to calm your blush down. But he had that damn look in his eyes. He had the BIGGEST shit eating grin on his face. 

“So you were thinkin’ about me while I was gone huh?” 

“Griff, shut up!” you hid your face in your hands. 

“You stripped down and put on my jacket…..and thought about me….what was I doin’?”

He was trying to make you laugh now, he felt like shit for worrying you. He could see how red your eyes were. 

“I was thinking about you being dead! You keep this up and you will be!” you teased back. 

“Mhmm, I bet,” he purred into your neck. 

“Go sit down Griff, I’ll feel better if I patch you up ok?” you were still trying to recover from your shock earlier. 

“Yes ma’am,” he nodded. He was serious, he knew you were worried, and he knew when to stop. 

He sat down, while you got the necessary items to patch him up. It was only a small cut, but you still wanted to clean the blood off of his face. 

You started out standing in front of him, but he pulled you down on his lap. You straddled his thighs while cleaning off his forehead. His hands moved up and down your bare thighs. They moved occasionally up to squeeze your hips. He didn’t miss your shivers and shudders. 

When you were done, he slid the jacket off of your shoulders. 

He pulled you closer and began to slowly kiss your neck. You felt his beard scrape gently, and his lips smooth over you at an agonizalingly slow pace. More often that not, Griff’s actions are heated and heavy, but this time, it’s slow and gentle. A big shiver went down your spine thinking of your first time with him, because this was what he was like. 

His hands were gripping your hips and his fingers were digging into your skin. 

“I’m sorry about the misunderstanding today, sweetheart,” he whispered in your ear. His hot breath sent a violent shiver down your back. 

“I’m sorry I watched the news,” you replied. 

“Hey, look at me,” Griff held your face in his hands, “I can’t make you do anything, if you wanna watch the news, watch the news. But I want you to know to know, the reason I said you shouldn’t, is because of tonight. I’ve never seen you so scared.” 

“I’ve never been so scared…” 

He sighed, “I’m sorry. Shit I’m sorry. But hey sh sh, I’m here, and I’m gonna get out.” 

“How Griff?” you sniffled.

“I’m workin on it baby.”

“You said that weeks ago.”

“I know I know, but I really think I have an idea this time.”

He pulled you to him for a kiss. It started off slow, but then you began to make out. His tongue was in your mouth, and his beard was scraping against your lips. 

His hands were all over you, giving heated and passionate squeezes in all the spots that make you squirm. 

He stood up, and you groaned, “Griff wait!”

He smirked, “hold up there mama, I ain’t goin’ anywhere.” 

In seconds, clothes were off, and he sat back down. “C’mon girl.” He teased and smacked your ass. In a flash you were back on him straddling him. 

“You should think I’m dead more often,” Griff teased afterwards. 

You’re still in his lap, but your head is on his shoulder. You can feel his beard hairs tickling your forehead. Your hand is smoothing over his chest. His hand is rubbing up and down your back, while his other hand is still on your ass. 

“I really am sorry darlin. And I mean it, I’m gonna get out. I should have enough money that we can get out of here. Where do you wanna go?”

You traced a tattoo on his bicep, “I just wanna be with you Griff.” 

He kissed your forehead gently.

“Say, you wanna put on that jacket for me again?” he whispered. 

You felt your cheeks darken. 

“Why?” you asked even though you knew the answer. 

“You looks sexy as hell baby, c’mon. I got shot at today, humor me?” he teased and gave you a little “pout” but you could still see that glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“C’monnn girl, just a little walk for me.” 

You blushed and climbed off his lap. 

“There ya go,” he encouraged. 

You bent down to reach for your panties and bra, but Griff stopped you. 

“Nah baby, you don’t need those.” 

Your eyes widened and cheeks remained flushed, but you put on the jacket. 

The jacket went down to your thighs, and only a fraction of your chest was exposed, you zipped it up a little just to be a tease. 

Griff watched with delight in his eyes, you were still shy, but you couldn’t help but feel a surge of confidence as he looked at you. He thought you were stunning and sexy. 

All you did was do a little walk and a twirl, and you giggled the whole time. Griff smacked his gum, was grinning, and his eyes were dark. 

You were about to sit back down in his lap, when he got up. He pulled on his boxers, and began to playfully chase you around the apartment. He cornered you in the kitchen and kissed you deeply. He got you your panties and you slid them on. He picked you up and set you down on the counter, while he heated up what you’d made for dinner hours before. 

“You hungry?” Griff asked as he placed a kiss on your chest that wasn’t covered by the jacket. 

“Yeah,” you replied bashfully. You didn’t want to tell him it’d been because you’d thrown up earlier. 

He gave you a quick peck on your lips and got out two plates. 

“I’m glad your home Griff,” you said as he came back to stand in between your legs. 

“Me too baby, me too.” He cracked a smile and placed a kiss on your neck. “We’ll eat then I’m gonna take you back to that bedroom.” He winked. 

You flushed but pulled him into your arms for a hug and a quick kiss.


	4. Addiction

The first thing you hear when you wake up is Griff. He’s smacking on a piece of gum. You groan and roll over to see him leaning his back against the headboard. The remote is in his hand and he’s flipping through the channels on the nice hotel TV.

“Already?” you ask with a laugh as you snuggle into his side.

“Already what?” he pauses on a channel for a moment to look at you.

“Is it bad again?”

“Nah, just itchin’ for one when I woke up.”

Griff’s breaking several habits, one of which is smoking.

He finally got out – for good. If he wasn’t with you he wouldn’t have done it, but Griff decided to go into witness protection. There had been a close call for your safety, and he wasn’t risking that. It surprised you when he told you that’s what he wanted to do. You figured he would just go under the radar on his own and bring you with him. But Griff wanted everything to be legal, he’d put you through enough. Countless hours of stress and worry. He didn’t want your life to be one on the run, and if you were to ever get caught, you could get in trouble for assisting a criminal.

So for the time being, you’re at a hotel with him – until everything gets squared away.

A new life is beginning for you and Griff. And since you are both making changes, stopping smoking is another change he wants to make.

Now he chews gum.

A lot.

“You have an addiction to gum Griff,” you tease as you snuggle even closer to him.

“Never heard you complain bout it before,” he teases back and rests his hand on your shoulder. “Got another addiction you seem to like too.”

“Oh yeah?”

With a playful growl, Griff rolls over on top of you. His hands grasp onto your hips, and his lips brush along the column of your neck. His trimmed beard scrapes gently along your throat. You sigh as he picks you up and carries you into the bathroom. Hands are tugging at his ahir, your legs are wrapped tight around his waist.

He sets you on the counter as he turns on the shower.

The bright fluorescent lights in the hotel bathroom illuminate the dark ink on Griff’s torso. When he turns his back, you admire one of your favorite tattoos on his shoulder blade. It’s a pair of folded wings, you call it his Griffin tattoo – like the mythological creature. He has a reason for it, but he’s not yet told you what it means.

You’re only halfway through his tattoos. He has a story for each one, but he likes to save the stories for random times. Sometimes he’ll just randomly start talking about some childhood memory and suddenly he’s talking about why that tattoo on the inside of his bicep represents one of his favorite memories as a kid. Or other times he’ll explain how he was drunk and thought something look cool and that’s why he’s got a neck tattoo.

Griff is proud of his tattoos, he doesn’t regret any of them.

“What are you thinkin’ about over there sugar? You gonna get in or what?”

It’s only then you realize Griff is naked and standing under the spray of the water.

“Your tattoos,” you reply and hop off the counter and undress.

“What about ‘em?” he asks pulling you towards him under the warm water.

“You still haven’t told me what the wings mean.” Your finger traces a tattoo on his chest.

“I still haven’t gotten a taste of my favorite addiction today,” he hums as he kisses your lips. His inked hands smooth up your thighs and he hoists you up against the wall. Your sighs echo in the bathroom, and his groans of pleasure fill your ears.

Your knees wobble under you when he sets you down, and you flush when he smirks. His hair is wet and stuck to his forehead, and you run your fingers through it to mess it up. He smiles and tries to steal some kisses. You squeal when he kisses your cheek over and over.

He turns off the water and hands you a towel. He wraps one around his waist and pulls you backwards into the room.

“What are you doing Griff?” you giggle as he flops down on the bed.

Sitting down next to him, you start to rub his back.

“Keep doin’ that,” he mumbles into the pillow. You straddle his thighs and start to massage his back. He hums and groans happily as your fingers dig into his flesh.

“Tell me about the wings.”

“Thought they looked cool,” his voice is muffled by the pillow.

“Nuh uh. There’s gotta be a reason.”

“Freedom.”

“Freedom?”

“Yeah, do anythin’ I want, and take no shit from nobody.”

“Sounds like you,” you smile and trace the wings tattoo lightly.

“Also the tattoo artist was cute so-“

“Griff!” you playfully shove him.

He laughs and rolls over underneath you, so now you’re straddling his waist.

“And we’re free now,” you tell him and smooth your hands up his abs and chest.

“Free to do what we want.”

“And what do you wanna do Griff?” you purr as you smooth your hands up and down his chest.

With a quick tug he pulls the towel off of you and pulls you down into his arms.

“I want us to make use of that pool downstairs. You still got that cute little bathing suit?” his fingers poke your sides.

Wriggling on top of him you can’t help but laugh.

“Yes I do!”

“Well shit girl go get in it!” he winks.

His hands hold onto your back and he sits up with you in his lap. He reaches for his pack of gum on the bedside table to get out another piece.

“Wait,” you stop him and push him back down. You take the gum from his fingers and unwrap it.

You grind your hips once, and he lets out a soft groan. When his mouth opens you slide in the piece of gum. A coy smile is on your lips, and he playfully bites at your finger.

“Hey but what I said earlier? About you chewin’ on gum? I’m proud you’ve stuck with it.”

“Nahh you just like seeing my jaw move. Don’t think I haven’t caught you starin’.”

Your cheeks burn and you shove his chest again, “I was trying to tell you I’m proud of you!” you laugh.

“Well thank you,” he pats your thigh. His warm hand slide up your thigh and squeezes your butt. “Let’s go get in the pool.”

“Will you put sunscreen on me?”

“Hell yeah I will, that even a question?” he squeezes your butt again as you get up to get dressed for the pool.


	5. She's an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griff and his pregnant lady Lila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a photo sent by @lightblindingme on tumblr, and the song Only Angel by Harry Styles

Griff’s tattooed knuckle taps on the door for a couple solid knocks. His hands are too full to unlock the door with his keys. He waits a moment, and he flashes a grin to the peep hole in the door. The slide lock clinks and Griff sees the door knob turn. 

Behind the door is his very pregnant lady, Lila. 

“Oh Griff,” she moans and grabs the fast food bag and drink from his hands. 

She sticks her hand into the bag and shoves a fistful of fries into her mouth. She moans again at the taste of the food. 

“I don’t know if I should be jealous or turned on by the sounds you’re makin’,” Griff winks. 

She scoffs and throws a ketchup packet at his head. She giggles when it whacks against his sunglasses. 

“Don’t be jealous baby,” she smiles, “and thank you for my dinner.” She sits down on the couch to put her feet up while she eats. Her ankles are swollen. She gets her food out and sets Griff’s burger on the coffee table. 

“I think I’ve tried one of everything on their menu,” Griff muses aloud when he takes a bite of the burger. His girl has been craving the fries from this restaurant for the past week. Griff has no issues, it’s cheap food and it keeps her happy. But cost isn’t an issue. He’d get her lobster every night if that’s what she wanted. 

Granted his source of income isn’t exactly legal. He does what he has to to take care of his family. 

While they eat, Lila flips through the TV. She stops for a moment when she sees a news story focusing on the bank job Griff had been a part of last week. She quickly changes the station. Tears start to fall from her eyes, and Griff feels the ache of guilt tug at his heart. His life wasn’t always like this. He used to be a mechanic, and a good one too. 

He fixed up a car for the wrong person, and before he knew it Griff was in the bank robbing business. 

“I know sugar, I’m almost done.” He reaches for her hand to reassure her. But then he follows her gaze to the TV and she’s crying over a puppy on a dog food commercial. 

Griff cracks a smile, watching her eat her fries while she weeps over a puppy eating.

“Just one more,” he says again. More as a reminder to himself than anything. 

“One more,” she smiles. She trusts him. 

“One more,” Griff purrs and leans in to kiss her neck. His hand moves to her swollen belly. “You said that and this one happened,” he rubs her belly with a grin. Laughing, she elbows Griff off of her. 

“Let me eat my food in peace Griff,” she snaps. 

“I’m sorry sugar,” he goes back to his burger. He knows it’s her hormones. And he knows she’s scared. Their future is very uncertain. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I’d lean up to kiss you but I feel like a whale.” 

Griff throws his head back to laugh. His hand goes back to her belly and he leans in to kiss her. 

“Wait,” she puts her hand on his chest. “You didn’t get onions on your burger did you?” 

“Nope, learned that the hard way.” He closes the gap between their lips and she sighs into him. 

When the kiss breaks, Griff slides down to rest his head on her lap. His ear is pressed against her tummy. One of her hands slides into Griff’s gelled hair, and she continues to eat. 

Looking down, she sees Griff smiling up at her. 

“What?” she blushes behind her drink. 

She reaches down to grab his sunglasses that he’d folded on his t-shirt collar. Unfolding them she places them on his face. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” she blushes with a giggle. 

“Sugar,” Griff’s grin is devilish. “You know I can see you through these right?” 

“Yes of course, but I can’t see your eyes.” 

“How come you don’t want to?” 

“Because….” she slurps the last of her drink down. “You’re looking at me with those eyes. Like you’re gonna pounce on me.” 

“Well I didn’t get dessert,” he shrugs. 

Her cheeks flush, her hormones have her blood boiling with desire. Though it’d didn’t take much from Griff to turn her on. 

She feels his eyes on her while she finishes eating. Her fingers keep playing with his hair. They smile when the baby kicks, Griff felt it against his ear. 

After awhile of watching TV, Griff rolls over and presses kisses to her thighs. Lila’s hand rests between his shoulder blades. She doesn’t protest his kissing her legs. 

“Can I have dessert baby?” Griff leans up to look at her. He lowers his sunglasses to force eye contact. 

She flushes and nods. Lately she’s been too tired for any kind of intimacy. But right now those eyes are sending jolts of arousal through her body. 

Griff helps her up, and they make their way into the bedroom. 

“Can I take these off or do you not want me to look at you?” Griff teases. 

Smiling, she reaches for the sunglasses and pulls them off his face. Gently she touches her fingertips to his bearded jaw. She motions him to come forward and meet her for a kiss. He backs her onto the bed slowly, his hand guides her head.

Griff adjusts a pillow under her head, and another one under her back. Her knees are bent, and her legs are dangling off the bed. Her toes brush against the carpet. 

“Lay back baby, and relax,” he hums. He slowly slides down her shorts and underwear. He kneels between her legs, and lifts them up over his shoulders. He kisses her inner thighs, his beard brushes against her skin. Her swollen belly prevents her from reaching forward to grab his hair, so she balls the sheets up in her fists when his mouth touch sensitive flesh. 

“Griff!”

With a gasp of his name, she presses her foot onto his shoulder. His beard is burning her thighs as he moves and she loves it. 

Griff smirks when he feels her foot on his shoulder slip off. His hands rub up and down her thighs. 

Her legs are wobbly when she finally decides to stand. 

“How did I end up with someone like you huh?” Griff smiles while he hands her her panties. His eyes, while still full of desire, are full of love for her. 

Feeling bashful, and flushed, she smacks Griff with her underwear. 

He fakes being in pain, which makes Lila laugh. 

“I’m being serious,” Griff grins and grabs her hips. He rubs her t-shirt covered tummy. 

“You are a thief Griff. Stole my heart,” she jokes and puts on his sunglasses. 

“That was so terrible it was cute,” Griff pinches her butt to make her squeal. 

She rubs her belly, and gives Griff a kiss on his cheek. 

“I’m gonna take a shower, and you mister are not allowed.” 

“Damn woman. That’s just cruel,” Griff gives her his best smirk and the eyes that he knows get her. 

“No Griff. I can’t see that tattooed body. That’s how this happened remember?” 

“Mmm but you saw this tattooed body lots of times before that,” he teases. But he doesn’t argue. She’s tired. “Want me to give you a foot rub when you get out?” 

“Oh Griff, yes,” she moans. 

He smirks, “so easily pleased.” He taps her nose with his finger, and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Go shower, I’ll be here when you get out.” 

He takes his sunglasses off her face and kisses her once more before she turns to go in the bathroom. That’s when Griff realizes he still has a half eaten burger left on the coffee table. 

Propping his feet up, he turns the TV back on and finishes his meal. He hears the water start to run. 

The news station flashes the story again, and he frowns. Tonight, that’s how his life should be. Bringing his wife dinner and making love to her. Quiet moments while she showers and he watches TV. 

“No more,” he thinks. He can’t have his future child see their father’s face on the news. Taking care of his family is all that matters, but he loves them too much to put them in danger. 

Moments later, Lila walks into the living room. Her hair is wrapped up in a towel. Her maternity sleepshirt is stretched over her belly. 

“I’m here to cash in my foot rub?” she teases. Griff pats the couch next to him and she sits with a sigh. He pulls her legs onto his lap and begins to work his fingers into her aching feet. 

His massage lulls her to sleep not too long after he begins. 

Smiling softly he stands to pick her up with care. With a soft groan she curls into his arms. 

“Go to sleep angel,” Griff whispers and kisses her forehead. He gets her settled into bed and can’t help but smile seeing her bump poke out from the covers. 

She’s his angel. He wants to do right by her. He’ll find a way to get out of this life for her. For his angel.


End file.
